


May I have Another?

by Draycevixen



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, Group Sex, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Non Consensual, Rare Pairing, Restraints, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Fi challenged me to write a story with the prompt: I'll go for Ten/Simm!Master/Phyllis. "leather and chains."</p><p>Phyllis/Ten/Simm!Master/Sam/Gene/Partridge in a pear tree…</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I have Another?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darth Fi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Darth+Fi).



.

The man currently chained naked to Gene’s desk obviously wasn’t amused by this turn of events. His displeasure was clearly visible in his expressive brown eyes although his ability to voice that displeasure was currently limited by the ball gag in his mouth.

The man standing over him drew one hand gently down his cheek. “Doctor, you really are quite magnificent in a skinny-uncoordinated-totally-poncey-hair- _don’t_ -goody-two-shoes sort of way. In fact, even better than expected with the smelly Converse gone… and the suit… and the underpants.”

There was the loud sound of a whip cracking in the room and the standing man buckled for a second before groaning out “Thank you, Madam. May I have another?”

He then turned his attention back to the Doctor.

“…Especially the underpants. I don’t believe it’s legal to carry a concealed weapon of this calibre. What do you think, Gene?”

He looked back over his shoulder but no answer was forthcoming. He turned back to face the Doctor.

“I’m guessing that’s a no then, Doctor.”

The whip cracked again, blood now oozing slightly from the lash marks clearly visible on his arse. Leather chaps really were the _logical_ choice for this type of activity.

“Thank you, Madam. May I have another?”

The man shuffled forward between the Doctor’s legs, in order to bend over his prostrate form and whisper in his ear.

“They don’t know it’s me. They think I’m some angst ridden nancy boy from somewhere called _Hyde. He_ calls me Gladys. Isn’t that just too delicious?”

The Doctor stared up into the Master’s eyes and knew it was the truth. He increased his efforts to scream a warning around the ball gag without any more success than he’d managed before.

“What’s that, Doctor? You want me to fuck you now? Only too happy to oblige.”

As the Master slicked lube onto his straining erection the whip cracked again, leaving another lash mark across his arse cheeks.

“Fuck that’s good... Thank you, Madam, may I have another?”

He looked down at the Doctor.

“Perhaps a little too good. I think we’ll skip the foreplay. I’m not overly interested in your comfort levels anyway and by the time I get you prepped properly this _might_ all be over...”

The whip cracked through the air again leaving another mark on the Master. He glanced down to see that he was now leaking pre-come.

“ _Would_ all be over. Thank you, Madam, may I have another?

The Master gripped the Doctor’s hips and thrust all the way into his arse with one swift movement. The Doctor thrashed against the chains and then stilled as the Master stopped dead.

“You’re so fucking tight.” The Master breathed in deeply. “Got to love that _new body_ smell.”

The whip cracked and the Master jerked forward again in reaction to the lash, sliding the Doctor the couple of inches across the desk top that the chains would allow.

“ _Gunh!_ … Thank you, Madam. May I have another?”

“I’m sorry, Guv. I think I best stop.”

The Master turned his head to glare over his shoulder at the woman who’d dared to speak. Phyllis had dressed as the Master had commanded in a leather hood, leather corset and thigh high leather boots. He’d originally planned on her wearing leather shorts too but once he’d caught sight of her granny knickers he’d told her to just keep those on instead. His grip tightened on the Doctor’s hips, fingers digging into the flesh.

“You… think what, _Madam_?”

Phyllis couldn’t meet Sam’s eyes. She hadn’t been able to for a couple of weeks. She turned to stare at Gene instead.

“Guv, if I keep going I’ll mark your lad for life. I’ve done this before. I know what I’m doing.”

Gene locked eyes with Sam and then nodded slowly.

“Do as he says, Phyllis.”

“But Guv, I…”

“I told you to do as Sam says, Phyllis. He says it’s his birthday and this was his birthday wish. I hate to say no to him.”

The Master beamed at Gene and blew him a kiss, his other hand still digging in to the Doctor’s hip. Phyllis stepped back and then let the whip fly again, expertly targeting his arse. The Master began to move his hips in earnest.

Gene shifted uncomfortably in his chair, trying to find a way to sit that didn’t make him want to scream. “I’m certainly not stupid enough to say no to him _twice_.”

 

.


End file.
